LUV (Lies in Ur Voice)
by m.a.x.c
Summary: Charles y Erik llevan 5 meses saliendo, sin embargo Charles no conoce nada acerca de la vida de su pareja; hasta que una tarde todo cambia, y no para bien…


**Notas** : Este fanfic salió así muy espontaneo; de hecho le falta; espero en tardar en terminarlo. El punto es que espero y les guste, ahora creo que algo que me gustaría es que lean el fanfic acompañado de una canción con la cual medio escribí el mismo. En este caso la canción seleccionada es I Won't Tell a Soul de Charlie Puth. Es muy linda, escúchenla; si quieren dar sugerencia de otra canción pueden decirla hay apertura para diamantes o tomates. Es mi primer fanfic, no me maten; los amo.

 **Título** : LUV (Lies in Ur Voice)

 **Autor** : m.a.x.c

 **Pareja** : Cherik

 **Disclaimer** : X-Men no me pertenece

 **Advertencias** : Ninguna, por ahora, conforme avance el fic les diré.

 **Resumen** : Charles y Erik llevan 5 meses saliendo, sin embargo Charles no conoce nada acerca de la vida de su pareja; hasta que una tarde todo cambia, y no para bien…

 **LUV (Lies in Ur Voice)**

Una luz tenue se colaba a través de unas cortinas, delineando dos cuerpos desnudos, abrazados cual amantes que previamente se habían entregado al amor que ambos sentían. Un hombre de intensos ojos azules despertó; lo primero que hizo fue observar al contrario, una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, a la vez se acercaba a depositar un beso en la mejilla ajena.

Un suave movimiento por parte del otro hombre, con piel ligeramente bronceada y ojos verdes, fue necesario para hacerlo despabilarse, al perecer no era una dificultad aquello.

—Quisiera despertar así todos los días…— susurro con voz gruesa el alemán.

—Sabes que puedes hacerlo, solo tenemos que vivir juntos—

—Pronto…sabes que no daría todo por ti— Finalmente unieron sus labios.

Realmente el ojos azules quería dar ese paso, estar todo los días con Erik, y ser lo primero que vea todas las mañanas. A veces sentía que era algo pronto, pero bueno la llevaban un año entero de relación. Erik no solía desayunar en su casa los días que se quedaba a dormir; por lo general tomada una rápida ducha y posterior se iba, no sin antes despedirse de su amante. Quedándose solo por los próximos días, hasta que Erik tuviera de nuevo tiempo en su agenda. Era algo decepcionante, aunque con el poco tiempo que pasaban juntos era suficiente; unas veces pensaba en ir a buscar a Erik a su trabajo, pero siendo un jefe directivo no quería importunar.

Por su lado Charles tampoco tenía mucho tiempo libre, el ser terapeuta de pareja no era un empleo que dejará muchas ganancias, pero si dejaba varias responsabilidades, en especial al momento de apoyar a sus pacientes, no es algo que le molestará su profesión era su pasión y como tal debía atenderla; código ético.

La mañana era fría, algo típico en diciembre; el estilo un tanto sobrio y totalmente mate de Charles era algo que lo caracterizaba, esos chalecos de pésimo gusto pero que a él no hacía sentir bien. Al llegar a su consultorio, lo primero en hacer fue encender la calefacción, hacía demasiado frío. Observo su agenda, tenía 4 citas programadas, alternadas en diversas horas del día; a veces era aburrido estar en ese lugar, principalmente cuando no tenía sus sentidos ocupados.

Recordó por un segundo la manera en la que conoció a Erik, un noche que había sido obligado a salir; su mejor amiga Raven podría ser un tanto fastidiosa cuando se trataba —Sin embargo ese día se lo agradeció—; como a las dos horas de haber llegado un hombre se le acercó y comenzó a hacer platica de cosas sin sentido; Erik Lehnsherr era su nombre, al poco tiempo de comenzar a hablar hubo un cierto coqueteo en cada palabra que decían, era algo como reciproco. Al rato ya había intercambiado números; días después habían salido a cenar, ese mismo día en la madrugada se había besado; fue casi una cita de película.

La vida que tenía era la típica, su trabajo era algo neutral, algunas veces lo amaba, pero otras sentía tanta frustración que no podía con ella. Había encontrado un novio ligeramente mayor, guapo y tal vez no adinerado, pero con la suficiencia para mantenerse. La luz de su celular lo distrajo; había una llamada entrante, la cual acepto.

—Espero y sea una emergencia Raven—

—Así es como le contestas a tu casi hermana Charles…— Una voz femenina sonó del otro lado de la línea.

—Estoy jugando, ¿puedo saber el honor de tu llamada?—

—Solo quiero saber cómo te ha ido hermanito; escuché por ahí que ayer cumplieron 5 meses de novio tú y Erik, ¿qué tal su velada? ¿Tuvieron sexo casual o romántico? ¿Ya conociste su casa?...— El castaño solo rodo los ojos, su casi hermana podía ser entrometida en muchos casos.

—No te diré detalles Raven y no— La respuesta tajante dejo mostrar la molestia.

—Sabes deberías tener más consideración por tu familia postiza…y ya sé que no quieres que me entrometa, pero no es extraño que lleven 5 meses de novios y no sepas si quiera su lugar de trabajo, ni conozcas su casa…digo, yo creo que ya es tiempo—

Odiaba cuando Raven tenía razón, aunque jamás lo admitiría; justificaría a Erik de alguna manera y todo sería igual.

—No todas las relaciones son como las tuyas donde debemos conocer la casa del susodicho a las primera oportunidad, aparte Erik es un hombre ocupado, recuerda que solo nos vemos los fines de semana que tiene tiempo libro; o al menos trata— "Lo estas justificando otra vez" una vocecilla le susurraba suavemente al oído.

—Algún día deberías preguntarle, solo para asegurarte; tampoco es que quiera acabar con tu relación con Erik, se ven muy lindos juntos— Una risilla se produjo por la bocina del celular —Bueno hermanito te dejo es momento que comience mi día, te amo adiós—

—Te quiero igual— Una sonrisa se presentó en los labios de Charles y cortó la llamada.

Pensamientos pasaron por su mente, y no era precisamente como los que había tenido antes de la llamada de Raven, ahora eran algo más curiosos y un tanto preocupados. Su hermana tenía razón en algo y era que Erik jamás lo había llevado a su casa y lo poco que conocía de su familia no ayudaba en mucho. Solo sabía que era alemán; su madre murió cuando él tenía 20 años, y de su padre no sabe mucho, murió antes de que el tuviera noción de tiempo. ¿Era Erik totalmente honesto con él? O solo conocía a otra persona y el verdadero Erik Lehnsherr esperaba brotar de algún lado…ya no sabía nada…solo quería hablar con el alemán para preguntarle directamente.

El día pasó muy lento, entre ayudar a parejas para tratar de sobrellevar la carga de sus matrimonios al igual que prepararlos para futuras discusiones; como siempre dirá "No hay matrimonios perfectos". Sin embargo tenían sus excepciones, por ejemplo; el no soportaba las mentiras, y a veces se dejaba llevar por las experiencias que le contaban los otros.

Otro causante de que el día pasara, cual caracol en pleno avance; era el hecho de que después de la llamada de Raven dudad inundaron su mente, quería llamar a Erik para preguntar si podían verse y dialogar, solo quería preguntar el porqué de su misterio, odiaba cuando las cosas lo envolvían y hacían que dudara de amor de Erik; pero esa espinita continuaba atorada en su corazón.

" _Podemos hablar Erik…sé que estas ocupado, pero quisiera saber si podías venir esta noche"_

Presiono enviar y automáticamente un aviso de mensaje enviado apareció en la pantalla; espero una respuesta. Minutos, horas…llego a casa, y el mensaje seguía sin ser contestado.

Un suspiro ahogado fue el primer ruido que se presentó en las cuatro paredes de su casa; era la primera vez que se sentía tan extraño, no había dudado antes de la relación con Erik…pero es real, tenían 5 meses y sabía un 5% de su vida. La noche se presentó estaba despejada, con unas estrellas que Charles al verlas solo sonreía; un defecto con él era que siempre fue un soñador despierto. ¿Eso era algo malo? Un sonido lo distrajo por un momento; pensó que era la respuesta del alemán, error. Era una llamada de un número desconocido…

—Sí, Hola…—

—Hola, disculpe ¿usted es Charles Xavier?— Dijo una voz femenina del otro lado

—Sí, que se le ofrece—

—Tengo entendido que usted es terapeuta de parejas, quería preguntar si ¿podía entendernos a mí y mi esposo mañana aproximadamente a las 6 pm?—

—Claro…mañana es el día que menos tengo pacientes, así que tengo un lugar disponible a esa hora— Contesto Charles con amabilidad, aunque algo distraído por sus problemas y por el hecho de que tenía sueño.

—Muchas gracias, por cierto lamento la hora de la llamada, no establecía que hora sería prudente para llamarle; tenía algo de pánico de interrumpir una sesión—

—No se preocupe, está bien…—Al tiempo en el que respondía, tomaba su agenda para apuntar la cita; algo que se le debía reconocer a Charles era que es una persona muy organizada — ¿A nombre de quien sería la cita?

—Magda…— Dijo sin más la mujer.

—Claro, mañana nos vemos señora, que pase buenas noches—

La despedida por parte de la mujer fue igual de cordial y solo se escuchó como la llamada era cortada; era algo tarde considerando el horario que tenía el castaño, fue directo al baño a tomar una ducha e ir hacía su cama; aun pensando en Erik y el mensaje que seguía sin respuesta.


End file.
